Room for Two
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: It had been a bad road trip from the get-go - boring, disastrous, restricting. The least Alvin and Simon could ask for was a romantic night together, right? (Alvon oneshot, slice-of-life smut)


**Hey everyone! I'm still alive XD and still writing about this ever-endearing couple between work and general life ~  
**

**So I thought I'd post this lil (long) oneshot! Wanted to make this read more like slice-of-life than straight smut, so that was the inspiration behind it.**

**And basically I've decided that from now on I shouldn't post chapter stories, because (apparently) I can't commit to them like I could before. I doubt I'll stop writing Alvon, though, so hopefully can drop more oneshots like this for you all in the future. Thank you so much for all your support over my long hiatus! All your kind reviews got me brave enough to post this XD**

**Anyways!**

**Enjoy some sweet, fun and very lemony Alvon ~**

* * *

'Alright, are we all in? Theodore are you feeling okay?' Dave checked over his shoulder once he clicked his seatbelt on. Theodore was sitting very still and looking very pale while Simon busied with buckling him up.

'"Okay"?! We just watched a guy dismember three sea animals and call it "cooking"!' Alvin protested from the far left of the backseat, hugging his stomach and expressing his fury with narrowed eyes. This had been the worst road trip of his life. One bad hit after another. And after the live execution – or "restaurant" – he'd had enough.

Dave sighed. 'I'm so sorry, fellas, I didn't know that would be part of the routine there…' Dave was sympathetic, giving a bit of a shudder as he turned back to the steering wheel.

The only one of the four that didn't seem phased by the restaurant's display was Simon, who, after making sure Theodore was secure, had pulled out his tablet and resumed looking at a spreadsheet of letters and numbers Alvin had caught him mulling over since the start of the trip, three days ago.

He could bet that the bespectacled boy was desensitised to the sight of dead things, seeing as he had observed and taken part in his fair share of dissections for experiments.

Meanwhile Theodore, the only vegetarian among them, was paler than a sheet. Alvin eyed him subtly, glad that Simon had taken the middle spot. If there was any throwing up it wouldn't come near him, and that offered one morsel of relief.

Dave was doing his best to distract Theodore while they chugged down the highway, but the youngest was only murmuring in response to Dave's questions or terrible dad jokes.

'Hey, I'm nearly out of petrol,' their father figure suddenly piped up, as if it was a miracle. 'When we get to the gas station I'll buy you all a treat. How does that sound?'

'When are we _home_?' Alvin groaned.

'Well…'

'Good point.' Simon finally joined their realm of conversation, checking his watch. 'We're six hours from home and it's almost eleven pm.'

Dave turned off the highway quietly, and after a mile or two he spoke up again. 'I _was_ planning to keep driving, but maybe we should…'

'You mean we don't have a hotel room booked?' Alvin sprang up in terror. 'Meaning we'd have to stay at one of those cheap backpacker hotels?'

'_Or_ Dave keeps driving, falls asleep at the wheel and we all get in an accident,' Simon reminded flatly. 'Besides, Theodore is still nauseous. It would be better if we found somewhere to stay the night.'

'That's true,' Dave nodded modestly.

Alvin let out a breath of shock and stared at Simon. 'You're a clean freak – you don't really want to stay at some dingy hotel, do you?'

Simon shrugged. 'Well, we could sleep in the car…'

'I don't want to sleep in the car…' Theodore's meek voice requested. 'It's not comfy. And it's cold tonight.'

'Seriously?' Alvin huffed and crossed his arms. 'You all just want me to get sick from all the mould and rust…'

'If we find a hotel I'll let you and Simon stay in your own room.' Dave bargained carefully.

The car went silent, save for the blubbering engine and the sounds of wind streaking outside. Simon was smirking, his grey eyes eventually lifting to Alvin.

'…with a double bed?' Alvin felt the heat on his cheeks and made sure not to meet Simon's amused gaze.

'If it's available… yes.' Dave struggled.

'And can – ow!' Alvin rubbed his arm where Simon elbowed it.

'Don't push it, Casanova.'

Dave raised a finger and tilted it sideways to indicate Simon was right. 'Simon could you look up the hotels in the area?'

'Sure.'

Alvin settled again, trying not to look too happy.

::::::::::::::::::

Half an hour later, when the car was full of petrol and the boys' stomachs were full with hot drinks and a few choice snacks, Dave pulled up to the hotel Simon had found for them, inappropriately named "The Jewel". It looked more like coal from where Alvin was sitting. A giant slab of concrete rising about five storeys, with a small neon sign flashing "vacancy" as the only hint of décor.

Some of the windows even looked barred…

'What is it, a renovated prison?' He scoffed once they found a park.

'I doubt it, Alvin.' Dave chided.

Simon wedged his way out of the car once Alvin did. 'No, it was actually an old orphanage.' He remarked casually. 'But it got closed down after…' he looked over his shoulder at Theodore, and apparently decided to keep his mouth shut.

'Do I want to know?' Alvin deadpanned. 'Will I be able to sleep?'

'You wanted to sleep? I had something else in mind…' Simon returned, stalking off towards the lobby before Alvin could catch his smirk. He could practically sense it, though. How Simon got away with those innuendo's was beyond him – it was like he could tell exactly when both Dave and Theodore weren't listening.

They were all quite a sight in the lobby of the dismal hotel. Dave was failing to find his wallet and ended up having to half-empty his duffel bag before he finally realised it was in his jacket pocket. Theodore was better after the snacks at the gas station, but he still looked uneasy and very tired. Alvin was shifting anxiously. He hoped Dave could get he and Simon a room together, or he'd be stuck in an awkward situation for the rest of the night. Thanks to Simon's teasing, of course. And the bespectacled boy was fixated on his phone, tapping away with the white glare bouncing off his abnormally large glasses, Theodore's teddy poking out of his bag after Dave's duffel overhaul.

'Alright,' Dave handed Alvin and Simon a key card each when the family piled in the elevator. 'We're across the hall from each other. And I want you two to go right to bed, okay?'

Alvin, having lost his leverage from the car, only shrugged, smiling at the key. Simon was still on his phone, and Alvin wondered if he was feigning ignorance on purpose, in order to avoid lying.

'Of course,' he eventually piped up, tucking his phone in his pocket and smiling at Dave.

'Yeah,' Alvin nodded. 'Right to bed.' He smirked, catching on to the loophole.

The four said their goodnights, and Alvin followed Simon into their temporary sleeping quarters. It wasn't as horrific as he'd imagined, but… definitely not five-star.

'So,' Simon slid his hand into Alvin's as they walked further into the room. He smiled when they stopped in front of the double bed, and turned to Alvin fondly, making their hands sway.

'Well hi,' Alvin smiled right back. 'I've missed you these last three days.'

Simon chuckled and stepped closer, running his free hand up Alvin's arm. 'It has been difficult, hasn't it?' He admitted.

Alvin nodded, taking Simon's waist and pecking his bottom lip. 'Let's never promise to "tone it down" on a family vacation ever again, okay?'

'Absolutely…'

:::::::::::::::

Dave pulled Theodore's covers up to his chin, brows tugging in concern. 'Still sick?' He asked kindly.

'Kind of…' Theodore nodded honestly. 'I-I wasn't expecting to see…' he turned his head with a pained look. 'Do you think if I ran a restaurant… I'd have to do that kind of thing?' He asked sadly.

'No, not if you don't want to,' Dave reassured, but he paused, realising the extent of that question. '…do you want to run a restaurant?'

Theodore's apple green eyes shifted. 'I think so…' he said softly. 'I'm no good at being a boss though… a-and what if no one likes my food because it's all vegetarian?'

Dave smiled. 'You're still young, Theodore. You have time to learn about managing a business.' He tilted his head. 'And you might find you're really good at it.'

'Really?' Theodore frowned. 'Did you ever want to be a manager, Dave?'

'Not at all,' Dave admitted with a laugh. 'I didn't know _what_ I wanted to do, especially at your age.' He looked over to the door and nodded with a warm smile. 'When you boys were left on my doorstep, _that_ was the moment I knew I had to make a decision and start taking responsibility. It was the best early Christmas gift I've ever received, you know.'

Theodore grinned. 'I think it was our best too.'

Dave smiled and gave Theodore a firm hug. 'Alright, let's get to sleep. It's still a long drive back home tomorrow.'

'Mhm.' Theodore turned onto his side, closing his eyes and trying his hardest to remember the bittersweet day he and his brothers first met Dave, and not the way the chef pulled apart that crab…

::::::::::::::

'That restaurant was so sick,' Alvin was chattering, propped on top of the bed and half-observing a loose thread in his t-shirt while Simon finished up work on his tablet. 'Who guts and rips apart animals right in front of the diners? Did _anyone_ stay and eat?'

'It was meant for chefs to watch.' Simon returned matter-of-factly. 'To learn how to properly prepare seafood for a meal.'

Alvin scoffed. 'Gross. I hate seafood. Officially.'

Simon rolled his eyes and finished off a paragraph with a loud tap. 'Aren't you going to put on your pyjamas, Alvin?' He asked, tucking the tablet back in his bag.

'…you tell me.' Alvin raised his eyebrows.

'It's cold tonight.' Simon threaded his own silk, stormy-blue p.j's from the bag. 'You might want them.'

Alvin stood, keeping his eyes fixed on the back of Simon's head. 'You can get them for me.' He nodded. 'My bag's just there.' He smiled when Simon tilted his head to the side, his eye flitting over Alvin's form. They often played mind games with each other, and the same communication was persistent even in private moments like these. It was as if they were testing each other, sizing one another up.

While Alvin wasn't totally sure that Simon _had_ remembered all the suggestions from earlier, experience told him he was reading the void of emotions correctly. Simon was only that emotionless when he was hiding things. Either he was angry with Alvin, or he was being sly to tease him. And Alvin didn't think he'd done anything to make him mad. At least not in the last four hours.

So while Simon was rummaging through his bag to find his pyjamas, Alvin lifted his shirt over his head, steadying his cap instantly after. He looked down over himself, as if worried the road trip had made his already subtle abs disappear. But no. Perfect as usual.

'Didn't you pack pants, Alvin?' Simon frowned, two pairs of shorts slung over his arm, and one t-shirt.

'Nope,' Alvin shrugged, 'too stuffy.'

'You're lucky I'm here to keep you warm,' Simon meandered across to the bed. 'This place doesn't have heating, you know.'

Alvin smiled and took his clothes from the taller boy, propping them carelessly onto his nightstand. 'And on the flip side,' he began with a grin, 'you might get too hot for those pants when you're with me…'

Simon pursed his lips, shaking his head and leaning in to kiss Alvin's cheek. 'I think you're right…'

'Oh..?' Alvin bit his lip, laughing while Simon wrapped his arms around him and they shared a soft few kisses. He let Simon turn him against the bed and he set himself down on the side with a gleeful spark in his eye. 'Right to bed?' He mused.

'Indeed.' Simon smiled, straddling Alvin and driving his hands up his smooth chest. The eldest tipped back to lie down, biting his lip in excitement while he watched Simon settle into his pillow persona, baring over him with a confident smirk.

Alvin rubbed his hands up Simon's torso, scraping his jumper and shirt up at once. 'You wear too much clothing in the winter…' he commented.

'Well, you see…' he took off his glasses when Alvin pulled over the array of shirts, and shook his head to make his hair fall back in place. 'If it's more work to unclothe me, that means more kinetic heat…' He replaced the frames and leant down, settling on his elbows and catching Alvin's lips tenderly.

'I'm planning to make you feel a whole lot of kinetic heat anyway, Si…' Alvin smirked, leaning up to peck his shoulder. 'If you want that, of course…' he murmured mischievously while settling again.

Simon shook his head. 'No, no, no… I don't think so…' he chided, smiling amusedly at the eldest boy's confusion. 'You're too loud… you go too hard…' he dragged his lips along Alvin's jaw. 'As much as I… _crave_ to feel it…' he hummed, giving Alvin's pulse a firm, wet kiss. '…you would either break this hotel's cardboard-thin walls… or break this creaky little bed…'

Alvin stretched his neck out. Simon's kisses were so warm, so well-placed… he was already getting hard. 'That sounds like fun…' he cooed, making Simon chuckle.

'Uh-uh… you're mine tonight, Ace…' Simon whispered. Alvin shivered, that one phrase doing the trick more than any physical action could. His whole body woke up. The fatigue from the car trip had suddenly vanished and Alvin was hoping that, despite Simon's wish that they were quiet, it still meant they could go for it more than once tonight.

::::::::::::::

Theodore opened his eyes in a snap, searching the dark room nervously. The thin curtains that adorned the windows allowed a sliver of moonlight to pass into the small room, and Theodore could just make out Dave's restful figure in the next bed.

_Teddy_… his inner voice was straight to the point. Something was missing from the room, and the bed. The youngest Seville cast his eyes down, chiding himself. Surely he could go one night without the bear. He wasn't a baby anymore. Not even a child.

He could hear Alvin's disappointed voice already: _"Theodore you'll live! Go back to sleep!"_

But while the youngest knew he _would_ live without Teddy, he still shifted in unrest, turning onto his back with a frown and beginning to fiddle with the top of his blanket.

_Simon had him…_ he reminded himself, and sighed in frustration. Why didn't he offer to hold Teddy himself? Was he, deep down, already too self-conscious to be seen in public holding a toy bear?

_I wonder if he and Alvin are still awake…_ Theodore lolled his head to the left, staring at the door which was traced with weak light. _No… they're asleep… what else can they do at this time of night..?_

:::::::::::::

'Slow down..!' Alvin gasped, his cheeks beet red and his heart spinning around in its socket. 'Simon!' He moaned, his hand diving under the sheets so he could press his palm up Simon's head and grab his hair along the way. 'Oh my god, I'm gonna cum if you keep –'

'Alvin, please…' Simon popped up, the covers coming to a point on the top of his head. 'You know I don't care when you cum. If I stopped every time you came I doubt we would have actually have had sex at all by this point – remember that time we were making out on the massage chair?'

Alvin narrowed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. 'That was the sexiest thing I've ever experienced, _thank you_.'

'Okay, but… less than _two_ _minutes…_' Simon widened his eyes and started to disappear again.

'Si if you keep – ah –' Alvin smacked his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't let out the yelp that crept up his throat. 'How am I supposed to stay quiet with you down there?' He squeaked, very quickly.

'Mm… exercise some restraint, my darling…' Simon purred, his voice muffled but still effectively suggestive. '…or may I… suggest a pillow to cover that big mouth..?'

Alvin blushed, biting his lip hard. It wasn't _his_ fault Simon was so good at this. 'Oh, god!' He arched his back. _And now his __**tongue**__..! _'Ah – Simon if you make me – c-cum – I'm gonna _scream_ –'

'Ha… nothing new…' Simon chuckled, the vibrations right against Alvin's tender manhood.

'Si –'

'Mm… you go ahead, Alvin…'

'Oh – ah –' Alvin threw his head back, gritting his teeth, determined to stay quiet. They'd only started making love a month ago, but Simon seemed to know all the right nerves to hit. He took Alvin's erection deep into his mouth, suckling softly and rubbing his tongue hard over the tip, and… everywhere else, it seemed.

So yes. On top of being the most remarkable genius inventor of his generation, Simon Seville was also an incredible lover.

This frustrated Alvin, because he was usually the one known for excelling in any and all physical activities.

He was seeing white spots now. In his peripheral vision, the bed sheets were dipping up and down, the muffled sounds of sucking seemed to be the only thing Alvin _could_ hear at that moment –

'Ah!' He barely shouted before Simon's hand shot up to clamp his mouth, the bespectacled boy making an appearance, looking breathless himself and still tenderly pumping Alvin's member as it fired ropes of cum onto his chest, and Alvin's stomach.

Simon checked his watch, on the wrist of the hand at Alvin's mouth. 'Two minutes, fifty-one seconds…' he laughed breathily. 'For somewhere that _isn't_ the massage chair… that's pretty impressive…'

Alvin shoved Simon's hand away, panting and unable to stop soft moans from catching on the heavy bursts of air. 'Do you have to make _everything_ about numbers, nerd boy..?' He snapped.

'"Nerd boy"?' Simon raised a brow, shifting up to get on Alvin's eye level. 'I'm about to make love to you, and I do so humbly request that when you reach your next peak – in approximately five minutes – that you refrain from screaming "nerd boy" in that vaguely feminine tone of voice you tend to use whenever you're in utter bliss. Can I trust you with that?'

'We'll see…' Alvin shrugged, smirking. 'And you love the way I moan…'

Simon smiled fondly. 'Yes, you've got me there…' he uttered, taking Alvin's lips between his in a deep, passionate kiss, his body leaning against Alvin's firmly, letting the heat pass between them again.

:::::::::::::::

'…Dave?' Theodore was disappointed with himself, but mostly determined. He had turned on the bedside lamp and was tapping his father-figure's shoulder softly.

Dave stirred slowly, but he turned and regarded Theodore with more patience than the youngest had ever received from Alvin or Simon when he woke them in the aftermath of a nightmare. 'What is it, Theodore?'

'I-I…' he looked down. Would Dave judge him? 'I think Simon still has Teddy…' he relayed.

'Oh, right,' Dave nodded, running a hand through his hair while he stifled a yawn. 'Do you need him?'

Theodore pursed his lips, his hands now twiddling against his stomach. 'I can't get back to sleep.' He finally decided on. It was the truth. 'Could I borrow the key to Alvin and Simon's room?'

Dave instantly reached out to snatch it, sitting up and holding it close. 'No, no, you… stay here.' He insisted.

'It's okay, you can go back to sleep,' Theodore offered, guilty that Dave thought he had to do everything for him.

'Trust me, Theo, it's better I go,' Dave insisted.

'I've seen them share a bed before.' Theodore frowned. He wasn't stupid. He knew Alvin and Simon were a couple – a serious one, at that.

Dave stared for a second before he frowned in that authoritative way he normally did when Alvin broke things. 'Were they doing anything else in the bed?' He stood, hands on his hips.

Theodore shook his head. 'Alvin had a nightmare one night. He was crying, so Simon let him sleep next to him. Then another time I saw Simon get in Alvin's bed, that night when the blizzard hit. It was really cold. Alvin let Simon have most of the blanket, even though it meant his left side was freezing.' Theodore shrugged and smiled. 'I've never seen Alvin do anything that nice for someone.'

'Oh,' Dave couldn't deny he was proud. At least the two eldest boys had enough sense to keep their private escapades completely private.

'I think they're in love.' Theodore nodded thoughtfully.

'Me too.' Dave agreed, modest. 'But let me go find Teddy for you, just in case.' He bargained, and left after Theodore gave a confused nod.

_Just in case what…?_

::::::::::::

Alvin was quivering like a leaf caught in an earthquake.

It had been a while since he was on the receiving end, and he'd forgotten how big Simon was when he was aroused. The stretch was tolerable, as was the blunt feeling of pressure in his gut, but despite the lubricant, Simon's member still felt coarse.

He had buried himself as deep as he could go, and the two were taking a moment to adjust. Alvin to the discomfort, and Simon to the unending pleasure.

'…good..?' Simon barely managed above a whisper, his eyes closed and head bowed.

'…just remembered why I'm not gay…' Alvin huffed, carefully widening his legs another inch.

Simon's uneven breath bundled into a small laugh. 'Don't joke about that… it took me forever to convince you to let me… cum on top…'

'You mean "come out on top"?"

'No, I don't…'

Alvin rolled his eyes. 'Charming…' he hissed when Simon dragged his hips back a fraction.

'You're so tense…' Simon kissed him, a fumbled gesture that ended up being a firmer, wetter kiss than anticipated. His lips left Alvin's in a deep-throated moan that made the eldest boy's head spin. 'Loosen up for me, Alvin…' he begged.

It was a show, of course. Simon would never beg, Alvin had known him long enough to understand that… but the tone of helplessness still got to him. 'I'm trying…' he promised, pecking Simon's upper lip, a hand wavering by his neck.

Simon accepted the timid kiss, enveloping Alvin's mouth and slipping his tongue into the warm depths, which earnt a shiver from the boy on the bottom. Alvin held Simon closer, cupping the back of his head and letting his tongue up to meet and play with Simon's.

The bespectacled boy softly bobbed his hips, twice. He was forced to break the kiss so he could catch his breath, and continued to gently pad against Alvin's body. 'Oh, that's it…' he moaned gratefully. 'Good boy, Alvin…'

'Mm…' Alvin flushed instantly. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed, watching Simon moan while he had his way with him. But the embarrassment passed straight into heat. He liked that Simon could dominate him… and seeing Simon let loose like this was Alvin's guiltiest, and greatest, turn on.

'Oh, yes…' Simon stopped moving after a slow drive forward. He gave a satisfied hum and a dangerous little smirk. 'Yes, I think this will do…'

Alvin felt as if he was melting into the pillow. Round two. Simon's confidence had found its footing again, and that meant he was going to make Alvin swoon.

It always started nice and slow. Simon propped his hands firmly on the mattress and his grey eyes were intense, fixed on Alvin's blue ones. As soon as he lifted his hips, and his manhood slipped a good three inches out of Alvin, the bespectacled boy bit down on his bottom lip.

He pressed his member back inside with a sweeping grace, huffing when he reached the hilt and gently pressed Alvin's body backwards.

Alvin was one hundred percent certain that no one could make sex feel this good just by staring at you and breathing suggestively. Then again he was utterly enamoured with Simon, so… perhaps his other half wasn't as good as he thought he was.

The second repeat of these long drives made Alvin's breath hitch. The thick item rubbing so harshly between his walls had skimmed over a more forgiving spot. One that liked attention as much as its owner.

'Faster..?' Simon offered, pressing a sweet kiss to Alvin's cheek. 'Or does it still hurt..?'

'Faster…' Alvin nodded, eagerly anticipating the sensation. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like, his prostate being roughhoused with.

Simon pressed his lips to Alvin's shoulder, lining steamy kisses along his collarbone. All the while his body was rocking in a more noticeable pace, just fast enough to make Alvin bounce back in momentum and hear the bed beginning to groan.

'Mm…' Alvin curled his arms around Simon in relish, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. 'Yeah…'

Simon softly sucked at the nape of Alvin's neck, his cool glasses and soft hair brushing against the older boy's hot skin. He was giving off short huffs, gasps, and low moans. All of which floated sweetly into Alvin's ear and made him tremble in lust.

'…god…' Alvin moaned, barely feeling the pain anymore while Simon's lengthy manhood swept in and out of his body, slowly building in pace, playing ruthlessly with his prostate.

'Alvin…' Simon's loudest moan that night made the capped boy return an equally loud whimper.

And then the sound of the door clicking open invaded both boys' intimate thoughts, and Simon stopped moving even before Dave's voice shot through the dark.

'Alvin? Simon?'

'Ohmygod…' Alvin's sapphire eyes were wide as the full moon outside, flickering to Simon in panic.

Simon's mouth opened, but he had no answers this time, so decided he would remain totally still. At least the bed covers were over most of their bare skin. 'Dave?' he flinched.

_What does he want?!_ Alvin was trying so very hard not to hyperventilate. Not only did this mean Dave would know they were having sex now, but it also meant Dave would see him… _on the_ _bottom_.

'Theodore said you had Teddy?' The footsteps were getting closer.

'Yep,' Simon was frozen solid, like an icicle encased in a glacier. It was a wonder he could still speak. Alvin would have been proud if he wasn't so freaked out. 'I-it's in my bag… just there at the desk…' and as though sensing proximity to the switch, Simon quickly added 'Please don't turn the light on, Dave,'

And while it was definitely a wise thing to say, it would have confirmed any suspicions Dave probably had.

It was ridiculously tense, and awkward, as Alvin lay there with Simon still firmly inside of him, with only the sounds of their father-figure rustling through Simon's bag.

Then the lights came flickering on.

'Dave!' Alvin half-shouted. Simon flattened himself against Alvin's body, which would have helped them look a lot less suspicious, except that Alvin couldn't lower his legs.

'That wasn't – Theodore! I told you not to come in here!'

'Oh my god,' Simon screwed his eyes shut, his fingers digging into Alvin's shoulders, and making the eldest flinch with physical pain, on top of the current emotional trauma.

'Sorry,' Theodore said innocently. 'I just wanted to know if you had my snack mix too.'

Alvin glared at the ceiling, tightening his hold on Simon; the only protective action he could manage in this situation. 'Will you two please get out?'

'That's a strange position to sleep in –'

'Theodore!' Alvin snapped, and he could feel a slow rumbling start in the back of his throat.

Dave must have turned the lights off again. Simon's fingers relaxed.

'Alright, out,' Dave ushered, hopefully to Theodore. 'Here's Teddy. And it's too late to have any snacks, let's go.'

'I don't get it, what's wrong?' Theodore asked. He might have been fifteen, but the youngest was absent for most of his sexual education course – first a concert tour, and then he got very sick. The other three liked to joke that he was allergic to impurity.

'Nothing,' Dave insisted, sounding further away. 'Alvin and Simon just need some more privacy lately, because they're a couple.'

'Oh… okay. Goodnight Alvin, night Simon!'

'Night,' Simon uttered. He sounded mortified. Alvin could practically see his wide, scared eyes and red face as he huddled in his shoulder.

'Night,' Alvin offered gruffly, his reflexive growl slowing to a stop.

He breathed deeply, running his hands soothingly over Simon's back and relaxing when the door snapped shut again.

They were quiet. The only sounds floating through the air were traffic from outside and the slow hissing of bed sheets while Alvin continued to caress Simon.

'You know how some people get turned on… by the thrill of being caught..?' Simon whispered.

'…yeah..?'

'I definitely do not…'

Alvin chuckled lightly. 'Do you wanna stop..?'

Simon slowly unclamped himself from Alvin, their gaze meeting so they could pass on any unspoken feelings. Alvin didn't want to stop just because Dave had to interrupt. It wasn't their fault – he was fairly sure Dave knew that they did more than cuddle these days.

But then, Theodore really needed that stupid bear. Especially when they were away from home.

'I love you, Alvin,' Simon murmured, smiling a little. Perhaps he could read the mix of irritation, fear and protectiveness in Alvin's eyes.

'I love you too…' Alvin smiled in return, his heart busy performing a tap dance, the way it did whenever Simon said those words. He could imagine how traumatic that was for the bespectacled boy. Outside of the bedroom Simon was well known and practically famous for his stellar moral compass, for being uptight and responsible, reserved, and an absolute gentleman.

An uptight responsible gentleman would _not_ be going around screwing his brother.

Alvin had been shocked too when they started getting intimate. But he'd always had an inkling about Simon, certain that there was a wild streak somewhere amidst the robotic exterior. Growing up, Simon would show it to Alvin in brief moments whenever they fought, so coming into intimacy, the eldest already knew that the question of "who wears the pants" was not going to be an easy answer. Simon was good at dominating him even before they were a couple, the only person Alvin had ever met that could make his confidence shake.

'…not sure I can lead…' Simon admitted, pursing his lips and looking sorry.

'You're not hard anymore…' Alvin agreed. 'Pull out, I'll fix that…'

Simon was on his back in seconds, his eyes closed while Alvin kissed along his shoulder and up around his neck. Simon was the more romantic of the two when it came to sex, but Alvin had a special knack for kissing. He adored Simon, and it came out in these moments, where he could bless the younger boy's soft skin with gentle kisses, inhaling the always-fresh musk of lime and vanilla that seemed to stay with Simon wherever he went.

Before long, Simon's fingers were curling into the mattress and he was moaning softly. Alvin was busy giving him a somehow very romantic hickey on his collarbone, sucking and nipping lightly at the thin skin.

'Mm…' Simon breathed out a shattered hum when Alvin's fingers danced up his manhood. 'I think I'm… good now…' he swallowed the mews of bliss from Alvin's soft strokes.

'Relax,' Alvin whispered by his ear. 'Let me…' he shifted up, meeting Simon's breathless expression with a fond one. He stopped the soft strokes against Simon's shaft and hitched his body further up, letting the thick item curve between his thighs. They hadn't tried this position before. But what better night to make new memories?

'Slow,' Simon warned, and he did look rather concerned. 'I-I usually have to find the right angle, otherwise you can't take it –'

Alvin reached down behind him to take Simon's erection in hand, guiding it against his rear. 'I'm already loose from before.' He promised, but the previously blue-clad boy did manage to make him nervous. Simon's manhood was definitely not on the small end of the spectrum, and they were both aware.

He pressed the tip firmly against his entrance, breath short as he manoeuvred both the item and his hips until he found the right angle to cause a noticeable snag, and before Alvin could psych himself up, the tip slid right in, and he'd taken three inches before he figured out how to stop it.

'Oh,' he jerked forward, his hands smacking on Simon's chest to try and steady himself. His body didn't seem to think anything belonged up there. 'Damnit…' he breathed. The rough sensation was back. He wondered if this first part would ever feel good, and decided that he and Simon needed to have much more sex in order to find out.

'_Slow,_ you lunatic…' Simon repeated, half patronising.

'Sweet… mercy…' Alvin flinched, for the most part ignoring Simon and trying to drop his hips and get to the hilt. The friction was ridiculous. He arched his back and tried not to focus on it, because if he thought too hard about it, it sort of felt like he was being ripped open –

'Alvin stop – _stop_ –' Simon grabbed his arms. 'You're like a vice, this isn't right,'

Alvin did stop, but he was huffing in defiance. 'I can take it…'

Simon rolled his eyes and set his hands on Alvin's waist. 'Lean forward…' he instructed, his warm hands cradling Alvin's torso and urging him closer. 'Bend your back a bit…'

'Si…' Alvin blushed at the instruction. He didn't like being told what to do, but he also didn't like pain, so he tried doing as he was asked for once. The minute he leant forward, Simon's member nudged against his prostate. 'Whoa…' his hands fumbled off Simon's chest and to the mattress.

'Am I there..?' Simon breathed.

'Yeah…' Alvin kissed him eagerly, thankfully. 'Just gonna enjoy this for a sec…' he announced, rolling his hips slowly, moaning while his prostate buzzed from the stimulation. 'Oh god…' he tilted his head back in surprise at the constant heat. Simon never prodded this much when he was on top.

The younger boy pressed his hands to Alvin's chest. 'Alvin…' he hummed. 'A-Alvin, not too long… there…'

Alvin growled a little. 'Why the hell not..?' He moaned.

'You'll get… too sensitive…'

'Oh yeah..?' Alvin bit his lip eagerly, his eyes snapping open to meet Simon's. 'And that's bad because..?'

Simon chuckled, shocking Alvin when he pushed his hips up. The eldest gasped out a loud moan. The hard item inside his body drove right up, and it felt perfect. 'You'll cum too early…' Simon said amusedly, amidst his heavy breathing.

Alvin shook in pleasure and slowly moved his body up and down. 'Thought… you said you didn't… care when I came..?'

'And you might… over-stimulate your prostate…' Simon offered, but Alvin was sure that was grasping at straws. As he continued to lead himself up and down, Simon was clearly losing grip on his train of thought. Alvin was riveting with bliss and confidence. He did so enjoy taking the lead, and right now he was also enjoying the sensation of Simon's manhood pushing through his walls, getting unbelievably hot and – if Alvin wasn't mistaken – wet.

'Oh yes…' Alvin praised, gathering momentum. Simon moaned in return, still clutching at Alvin's waist even as the two began to bounce thanks to the weak hotel room bed. Simon's warning about breaking it flashed through Alvin's mind and he wet his lips as they twitched into a smirk. _That __**does**__ sound fun…_

Simon yelped when Alvin took him faster still, using the bed's springs to propel the rhythm and making the soft clapping sound of skin on skin ring out much louder. 'Alvin –' he whined, helpless to stop the friction or the impending orgasm.

Alvin knew it was coming. Simon wouldn't be jerking his hips like he was for any other reason. The sharp impacts from their out-of-time thrusts were wracking Alvin's body, and after letting out an embarrassingly loud whimper, he realised he was as close to climaxing as Simon was.

'Ah –' Simon's hands slipped up Alvin's sides. 'Oh my god, Alvin –' he barely tried to hold back, smacking his hips up to bury his shaft deep inside of the older boy, his cum bursting moments later.

Alvin made a noise something between a moan and a choke, his fingers clawing into the mattress while his body tried to quickly adapt to the unusual sensation of thick, hot liquid deep inside him. It seemed to decide he liked it, because he came a moment later with a harsh yell and a fair few spasms, throwing himself forward on Simon's rapidly moving chest.

'Good god…' Simon moaned, a hand pressing up Alvin's back. 'You always… know how I like it, huh..?'

_I do..?_ Alvin smiled, kissing up Simon's jaw and latching to his lips for a fond kiss. 'Wish I'd timed _that_ one…' he breathed with a mischievous laugh.

'You came too…' Simon protested.

Alvin shrugged. 'You felt really good… so deep in there…' he drawled, hoping to get a rise from Simon. 'Still feels good, actually…' that was, surprisingly, the truth. Alvin didn't remember feeling so satisfied with the thick item inside of him, and especially not after an orgasm.

Simon kissed Alvin's upper lip. 'That's because you overstimulated… your prostate, Ace…'

'Well I like it,' the eldest replied matter-of-factly. 'I'm even hard again…' he drew himself back up on his palms, shifting his hips once and moaning in surprise.

'Alvin we should sleep, you know…'

'No way, big boy,' Alvin chided breathlessly, with a playful smile. He gently began to bounce against Simon, urging the bed springs to help his momentum and flushing with lust and amusement as Simon's glasses gently bobbed on his nose. 'I'm so horny right now…'

Simon meekly rolled his eyes, but his soft panting gave him away. 'You _just_ had an orgasm…' He gasped suddenly, jolting upright when Alvin drove up and down once properly. 'Alvin, w-we've never – done –'

The older boy circled his hips against Simon's stomach. 'Come on let's try it…' Alvin purred, 'let's see how long we can go…'

'Alvin…' Despite his protests, Simon held Alvin firmly, softly beginning to pad his hips up. 'I don't know if we should – we'll be really tired tomorrow –'

'Mm, come on,' Alvin whined, pulling Simon up and against him while he descended onto his back. He nudged their noses together and softly caught Simon's lips. 'Make love to me, Simon…' he said, as innocent as he could manage. 'C'mon, I did all the work before…'

Simon shivered when he started rocking his hips. 'Alvin we're not under the covers anymore…'

'So what..?'

'Dave could… uh…'

'I don't think he's gonna come back anytime soon, Si…' Alvin laughed shortly. 'Stop making excuses… make love to me instead…' He sunk back into the mattress, smirking at Simon, beckoning him. He knew he was irresistible, and Simon was already hooked. Nothing could stop them this time.

::::::::::

'Alright up,' Dave's tone was stern, and was accompanied by a loud unhappy groan from Alvin, which blared out far too close to Simon's ear.

'I thought checkout was eleven..?' Simon murmured confusedly.

'It's ten thirty.'

'Oh…' the usually bespectacled boy closed his eyes again, enjoying the warm, strong arms around him and the heat of Alvin's torso against his back. He sighed reluctantly and shifted in Alvin's hold, reaching out for his glasses.

'Here,' Alvin said, and dangled the black spectacles in front of Simon's face a moment later.

Simon fit them on while Alvin's hands slid off his body. 'Thanks…' he yawned, sitting up and stretching.

'I tried them on.'

Of course he did. 'How long have you been up..?' Simon mumbled. Too many bad memories of Alvin stealing his glasses flashed in his mind's eye.

'I dunno. Time stops when I'm with you,'

'Oh, please,' Simon grinned.

'Fellas, _up_,' Dave interrupted, 'and don't think we're not going to discuss your behaviour last night.'

Alvin sat up and draped himself on Simon's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his stomach. 'Worth it…' he chuckled, and Simon caught himself from smiling as well. Alvin always acted a bit out of his mind after they made love, and especially so when he was receiving.

Simon pecked his cheek and shifted to get off the bed. Alvin refused to let go for a little while, but eventually gave a soft "aw" and let up.

'Be in the lobby in fifteen minutes,' Dave instructed, and Simon noticed he had his back turned. Perhaps he thought they would be naked still.

'Okay, chief,' Alvin saluted, and Simon let himself smile knowing Dave couldn't see.

He left without another word, and Simon bit his lip, considering what their night of moral abandonment was going to result in. Would Dave try to split them up now? Did they overstep a boundary, assuming they could make love in their double bed behind a locked door and completely out of earshot of his and Theodore's room?

No matter.

Whatever rant Dave wanted to get out, Simon knew he could probably talk his way out of it. And if worse came to the absolute worst, he knew he'd always have Alvin there to make things better. The eldest would probably go out and rent an apartment for them if Dave ever ordered them to just be "brothers" under his roof.

If this road trip had taught the two lovers anything, it was that they couldn't stand pretending they weren't in love. The pent-up emotion had resulted in almost four hours of sex. Simon had no idea where the energy came from, he could barely go jogging for five minutes without losing his breath.

'So, how are you feeling?' Alvin mused with a bright smile in his voice, standing up behind Simon, despite that there was barely any room there. But Simon suspected that was the idea. Alvin's hands strayed around Simon's hips and up his stomach, his smooth hands seemed to glide over the silk pyjama shirt. 'Tired..?'

'Satisfied…' Simon admitted, and turned, taking Alvin into a deep kiss. 'I love you so much…' he murmured, pulling Alvin into a tight embrace and enjoying every last second of the romantic moment.

* * *

**WHEW**

**I had a tonne of fun writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too ~**

**See you all 'round!**


End file.
